Medical researchers and teachers use statistical analysis as a tool in diverse medical fields, yet current statistical software systems offer little help in effective data analysis for people untrained in statistics. The available software falls far short of its potential to assist and educate users: statistical software could provide visualization of the data analysis process, education about alternative methods, and strategic guidance for beginners and experts. The proposed statistical visualization environment, ADVISE, will offer a unifying framework for both modern and classical methods. Statistical resource objects provide methods for statistical calculations and interactive graphics as well as strategic guidance, and links through hypertext help to other resources. Task management- provides support for both expert and novice users. The embedded command language provides a mechanism for statistical experts to extend the system, building on tools provided in the graphical user interface. ADVISE could be a key route for the dissemination of new statistical ideas from statistical researchers to practicing data analysts.